


In the Dark - art

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkfic, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	In the Dark - art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/gifts).

Another day, another Darkness! My partner in crime this time is [UltimateFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash), who was an absolute pleasure to work with.  
You can find the story [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655704)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655704)

The banner combines part of two individual pictures I did for the story.  
All the art is safe for work and implies rather than shows horror elements.  
Sam  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/C376Y5)  
And Dean  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/9YA80p)

I did Dean first, in Indian ink, neat and diluted.I drew the face then masked it with masking fluid and tape and hoped for the best when dripping the ink! Then I did the same with Sam's, but using some red acrylic inks to acknowledge Sam's blood addiction over Dean's dealings with the Darkness.

And that's about it! Nothing over complicated in the process - pen and ink on watercolour paper.


End file.
